Maurice
Player bio Name(s): maurice, Xerxes (on MM for a short while) First Mafia Game: MaFBIa (Era 5.1) On MafiaManiac: Yes Favorite Game(s): ??? Other notes: * Has been playing Mafia since November 2010. * Prefers playing as an Indy * Favourite part of Mafia: Controlling the flow of info and logic * Known flaws: trust? what trust? * Member of The Bullseye Club, Died N1 Club * Moderator of MafiaManiac Awards and Commendations * MVP of Scrubs Mafia * MVP of Glitch Mafia II * MVP of Game Show Mafia * MVP of Chemistry Mafia * Co-MVP of UN Mafia II * MVP of Toy Soldiers 2 * MVP of Pokemon GO Mafia * Nominated for Best Newbie Brando 2010 * Nominated for Most Enthusiastic Member 2011 * Nominated for Best Host 2011 * Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2011 * Nominated for Most Clever Mafia Play 2011 * Nominated for Most Active 2011 * Nominated for Biggest Recruiter 2011 Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) * Tombstone Mafia * Trainer's Manual Mafia VII - Ghostbusters (with Auramyna) *Trainer's Manual Mafia VIII On MafiaManiac (MM) *Quantum Leap Mafia (with Araver) *Mafia All Stars *The Wire *Viking Mafia (with Auramyna) *Mafia Noir *Al Pacino Mafia Mafia Record Overall 29-21 *Star Wars Mafia III - game stopped *Great Escape Mafia - game stopped *Host Wars Mafia - game paused Goodie 13-8 *Era 5.1 MM *#Puppet Mafia - Lost - Puppet Killed N2 *#Christmas Mafia - Lost - Survived *Era 5.2 BD *#MaFBIa - Won - Lynched D2 *#Sherlock Holmes Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *#UN Mafia - Won - Survived *#Star Trek Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *#Warrior Cats Mafia - Lost *Era 6.1 MM *#Foodie Mafia - Won - Killed N3 *#Ice Age Mafia - Won - Survived *#Serial Killer Mafia - Lost - Lynched D1 *#Revelation Mafia II - Won - killed N2 *#Blade Mafia - Won - Survived *#Glitch Mafia II - Lost - Lynched D3 - MVP *Era 6.2 BD *#Looney Tunes Mafia - Won - Survived *#Skulduggery Pleasant 2: Playing with Fire - Won - Survived *Era 7.2 BD *#Rat Hunt Mafia - Won - Killed N1 *#Klueless Mafia 2 - Won - Killed N3 *#Trainer's Manual Mafia IX - Won - Killed N1 *Era 11.1 MM *#Poltergeist Mafia - Won - Survived *#Anti-Theme Mafia II - Lost - Lynched D7 *#Nightmare before Mafia: Director's Cut - Won - Killed N2 Baddie 7-6 *Era 5.2 BD *#Secret of Mana Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 6.1 MM *#Revelation Mafia - Won - Survived *#Movie Mafia - Won - Survived *#Dungeons and Dragons - Lost - Killed N5 *#Soul of the Fire Mafia - Won - Survived *#Mafia Mafia II: Inception - Lost *#Bag o' Tricks Mafia - Won - Lynched D2 *#Chronomafia II - Won - Survived *Era 6.2 BD *#Minecraft Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 *#UN Mafia II - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Skulduggery Pleasant Mafia - Lost - Lynched D1 *Era 7.1 MM *#Game Show Mafia - Won - Survived - MVP *#The Lost Case of Sherlock Holmes - Lost - Lynched D2 Indy 4-4 *Era 5.1 MM *#Scrubs Mafia - Won - Survived *#Nightmare Before Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *Era 6.1 MM *#Star Trek Mafia II: Q's Deathmatch - Lost - Killed N3 *#Never Never Land - Won - Survived *#UMM V - Won - Survived *Era 7.1 MM *#Alpha to Omega Mafia - Lost - Lynched D5 *#Chemistry Mafia - Won - Killed N4 *Era 7.2 BD *#Easter Egg Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 Other Faction 5-3 *Era 5.1 MM *#Glitch Mafia - Lost (Baddie Glitch Faction) *Era 6.1 MM *#Star Trek Mafia II: Q's Deathmatch - Lost (Federation Faction) - Killed N4 *#Amber Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Star Trek Mafia III - Won (Starfleet/Federation) - Killed N6 *Era 7.1 MM *#A Mafia of Ice and Fire - Won - Killed N6 *Era 11.1 MM *#Toy Soldiers 2 - Won - Survived - MVP *#College Football Power 5 Mafia - Won - Survived *#Pokemon GO Mafia - Won - Killed N10 - MVP __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Players Category:Era 5